


Sibling's fight

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Other, Toddlers, super short, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Doyoung and Donghyuck are step-siblings (loves each other dearly) but there’s this thing called sibling fight.(sibling au where 9 years old Doyoung with 5 year old Donghyuck)





	Sibling's fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with a supposed kid version of doyoung and donghyuck because I miss dong's sibling so much.  
> I write this in a whim so this is totally random. I don't even know what the heck I had just write.

9 years old Kim Doyoung was excited to go home from school because school sucked for any children. He just wanted to spend his precious time doing what he loved to do the most - being lazy around. 

Doyoung grabbed his sling bag, a smile plastered on his face as he skipped into his house while his father parked the car. “I’m home!” he screamed with that kiddy's voice as he carefully took off his shoes as his stepmother had always warned him. He, being a good kid, listened to everything and did without any bother.

Doyoung’s father had just re-married for almost two years with a woman which also had a child named Lee Donghyuck. At first, it was awkward for Doyoung but after a while, he kind of liked his new mother. She was so kind and loving. 

Doyoung greeted his stepmother who waited for them at the door and hugged - it was somehow their little routine. She asked him about his day at school and he told her with the brightest eyes ever - school was great, the class was fun, the teachers were nice and how badly he wanted to go home. He watched her laughed at his antics, reminded him of his late birth mother. 

His mother then gestured him to change into new cloth, and that she prepared some snack for him. Doyoung nodded his head, dragged the sling bag with him as he walked into the house further inside. 

Doyoung heard his mother talked to his father but he completely ignored it and walked to the living room, gasped. He stood in the living room, statued and shocked. He dropped his sling bag, feeling anger bubbling inside him and run toward his little brother who looked happy doing that what angered Doyoung. 

Doyoung pushed his brother with his (baby) force and stared at the mess that his little brother had made. His lips trembling, wanting to cry but his little brother beat him to that.

Donghyuck cried as soon as he fell on his head upon being pushed. The cried was louder as minutes past, and it made their parent noticed what had happened.

The mother quickly made his way to the cried baby and tried to calm him down, wondering what had happened. She asked Doyoung but the boy didn’t answer at all. She used her maternal instinct and finally noticed what had happened. 

The father also followed the mother toward the living room. While he watched his wife calm the baby down, he turned his attention to his older son. He listened as his wife asked the boy but Doyoung clearly did not cooperate. It was weird because Doyoung had always been a good boy. He noticed the expression that Doyoung had made, thought that Doyoung was the one that made the baby cried. Thus, he scolded the boy. 

Doyoung looked up, stared at his father in disbelief. Why was he getting scold for? It was not his fault... entirely. For a 9-year-old, Doyoung was a wise kid. He did admit that pushing his brother was wrong however, he was upset. His brother also made mistake. He listened as his father asking him to apologize but Doyoung couldn’t accept it. He shook his head and screamed, “No!”

The father was startled but then with his stern voice, he said, “Kim Doyoung.” He tried to make the boy apologized again or he had to punish the boy.

Doyoung felt like crying but he held on it, not wanting to cry in front of his father. He stomped his feet because he was feeling frustrated. It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair. He looked at his father and frowned while saying, “I hate you!” Then, he quickly ran into his room, slammed that big door - for a kid like him. 

“Doyoung-”

“-Honey!”

The mother stopped the father - he looked at her, raised his eyebrow. Donghyuck had already calmed down and only sniffing - the toddler was a little shocked to see a fighting scene in front of him. The mother put down Donghyuck while listening to the disagreement from the father. 

“Look, Doyoung clearly is the one that makes Donghyuck cry. He in fault so he should be punished.”

“I know,” The mother said softly. She squatted in front of Donghyuck and asked the toddle carefully. “Did hyung push you?” she asked - he nodded his head, sniffed a little. “Why did you think hyung pushed you?” she asked again and Donghyuck shook his head, rubbed his eyes. 

The father watched silently. Doyoung had always been the good kid who listened very well. So why the sudden change?

“Did you make this mess, Donghyuck-ah?” She asked, pointed at the mess around them - Donghyuck nodded his head. She gave a smile. “This book is Doyoung hyung’s favourite book but you ruined it,” she said softly, making sure that the toddler understood. She took the storybook that pages already got torn pretty bad. “Hyung loves this book so much so he’s upset that it got ruin,” she explained and made a sad expression. 

Donghyuck listened to his mother. “Hyung, upset?” he said with a quiet voice, sniffed some more.

The mother nodded her head. “If you’re favourite toy got ruin, would you be sad?”

Donghyuck then turned teary as he understood what his mother was trying to say. “Donghyuck sad,” he said, pressed his cute tiny lip. For a five-year-old, the toddler was quite smart. “Hyung,” he said as he looked at the already destroyed book, felt devastated. 

The mother smiled and patted her son’s head. “Go say sorry to your brother, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck nodded his head rapidly and off to find his brother.

“I-”

“-that book is Doyoung’s most cherish item.” The wife cut her husband. She stood up and looked at her husband. “He said to me that it’s from his mother,” she explained. “It’s not something you could replace that easy so he’s mad.”

The husband looked down at the mess. He bit his lip as he never knew this kind of information. “So, that’s why he’s angry at me,” he mumbled.

“You too should say sorry to him,”

“Let’s go and see our sons.”

 

....

 

Doyoung had been crying but he had now stopped. He sat on his bed and staring blankly as he kept on replying what had happened. Frustration.

The door was opened, little Donghyuck walked carefully inside while whispering his brother’s name but it was silent. He saw his brother on the bed and stood beside it. Looked up, grabbed tightly on something that he had brought for his brother and said, “Hyung.”

“Go away,”

“Hyung,”

“I said go away!” Doyoung shouted, still feeling frustrated.

Donghyuck flinched. He looked down, feeling a little depressed because Doyoung was clearly mad at him. He thought of gave up but he then thought that he might not be able to play with his sweet and kind brother anymore, terrified him. He looked up, teary eyes, looking more determination. Carefully he climbed up the bed with such a hardship - actually it wasn’t that tall.

Doyoung just ignored. Donghyuck would give up any moment, he thought. 

Donghyuck carefully scooted next to his brother. He grabbed his brother’s hand and said, “Sworyy.”

But there’s no answer from Doyoung.

His mother had taught him to never give up so Donghyuck didn’t. “Hyung, Donghyuck is swory,” he apologized again and this time he was starting to cry.

Doyoung let out a sigh. He turned to look at Donghyuck. “Geez, why are you crying?” he asked, annoyed. His hand grabbed Donghyuck’s little hand in return. 

Donghyuck began to smile. His brother was definitely the most kind. He sniffed again, hoped to stop from crying. He didn’t want to upset his brother again. He then with his free hand and grabbed the thing he had brought - it was a storybook. He pushed the book to his brother. “This is for hyung,” he said.

Doyoung looked down at the book, stared.

“I’m swory,” Donghyuck sniffed and his voice trembling. A snort from his nose suddenly come out but a little kid like him just ignored it. “I’m swory for ruining you book, hyung can have this,” he said, almost crying again. 

Doyoung looked up and looked at his little brother. He started to trembling remembering his most cherished book. He knew that Donghyuck was just a little kid and that he didn’t know that. That Donghyuck also liked to make a mess in the house. He knew that. Doyoung just then started to cry again because all his frustration turned into a sad emotion.

Donghyuck too started to cry when he saw his brother cried. He never saw his older brother cried so this was his first time. “I’m swory.”

“I’m swory too,” Doyoung then said, still crying while holding on Donghyuck’s little hand. “I’m sorry for pushing you, Donghyuck,” he said again. Doyoung knew he couldn’t stay mad. He knew Donghyuck didn't do on purpose and seeing Donghyuck tried to apologize at him, he felt worse for pushing. He glanced at the storybook that Donghyuck gave to him. It was Donghyuck’s favourite book where he always asked their mother for a bedtime story, every night. “Are you hurt?” he asked, started to sniff when he wasn’t crying anymore.

Donghyuck shook his head, stopped wailing but tears still streaming down his chubby looking cheeks, “Hyung not mad?” he asked.

Doyoung shook his head. “I’m not anymore,” he said, patted his brother’s head. “Don’t do that anymore, okay?” he then started to nag. 

Donghyuck nodded his head, listened to his brother. He didn’t want to make his brother angry anymore. 

“Good,”

“You can take this back,” Doyoung said while pushing the book back at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck looked at his brother, pouted. “But Donghyuckie gave to hyung.”

Doyoung chuckled, “It’s fine.”

Donghyuck scooted to his brother more closer. “Really?” he asked, with twinkled eyes. 

Doyoung nodded his head, knowing what Donghyuck was thinking. His little brother was like an open book sometimes. 

Donghyuck began to smile, very wide because he didn’t have to give up his favourite book anymore. “Doyoung hyung the best!” he shouted, hands on the air.

Doyoung laughed at his brother’s silly antics. He didn’t know what to do with his torn book that his late mother had given but for now, his little baby bother was the most important - although Donghyuck always annoyed the hell out of him. But what can he do, he's the older brother and he liked his little brother a lot.

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome :)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
